


Video Screen

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kiss cam, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava and the Legends go to a baseball game to solve an anachronism.





	Video Screen

Ava sets out the cushions and does a quick head count to make sure everyone is accounted for.

“Okay, so, remember our buddy rule,” Sara is explaining to the Legends again. “We all have ‘buddies’. That means that we don’t go anywhere alone. My buddy is going to be Ava. So, Nate, if you want to go get ice cream, you go with...”

“Me!” Ray says. 

“And, Zari, if you have to use the ladies’ room…”

“I bring Amaya, yep.”

“Okay. So, the Anachronism is fairly low-level. As far as I can tell, someone in the twentieth century rolled a bowling ball into the future. That’s today. We’re not sure exactly when it’s going to come through, but it’ll be today. Until then, enjoy the game!”

“I feel like we’re school principals chaperoning a field trip,” Ava says. Sara sits down next to her and grabs a water bottle.

“It’s going to be fun!” Sara says. “You like baseball, right?”

“Yeah. I used to be on a softball league. They’re basically the same rules.”

“Hmm,” Sara says. She puts her feet up on the seat in front of her. “It’s such a nice day.”

“It is. Outdoor baseball is the best. It’s so sunny, and both of these teams are really good.”

The players start warming up, and Nate and Ray holler and bounce in their seats.

“Do they know that the logos on the baseball caps isn’t either of the teams?” Ava whispers.

“Don’t tell them.”

Ava moves her finger across her lips like she’s zipping them. 

The mascots head onto the field and make exaggerated punches at each other. Their comical heads bob around. A vendor calls out for someone to buy peanuts.

The game takes a while to get going, but by the third inning, Ava and Sara are snacking on overpriced hot dogs. They watch the players do a little jog around the field.

The annoying announcer introduces the next feature. Ava groans.

“Those pillowcases races were bad enough,” Ava says.

“No, this one is going to be fun!” Sara says. She points at the giant screen overlooking the field. 

“Kiss Cam?” Ava reads, squinting at the heart cutout shapes scattered over the screen. “Could they at least have not used Comic Sans?”

Sara sets her hot dog on the paper plate as the camera starts showing couples. A man and a woman shake their heads and mouth ‘siblings’ at the screen. 

Ava shakes her head, and she feels Sara tap her on the shoulder. She looks up and sees her own shocked face in the center of the screen. She notices the two-second delay as Sara kisses her.

She kisses Sara back, and the rest of the Legends cheer. The rest of the stadium starts yelling too, and Ava gives a thumbs-up above her head. 

It seems like several minutes before Ray is tapping Ava on the arm and telling her that kiss cam is over. She pulls back from Sara. Nate high-fives her, and Zari gives her a thumbs-up. 

Ava looks back for the first pitch of the inning. Just as the pitcher throws the baseball, a bowling ball appears from nowhere. The batter swings the bat at it, and it shatters the bat and sinks into the ground. The batter hesitates, then starts moving around the bases.

Sara frowns. “There are so many people, we can’t erase all of their minds.”

Ava stands up and cheers. It feels completely absurd, but the rest of the Legends follow. 

The rest of the stadium does too, after a few awkward seconds. 

“We can say it was a publicity stunt,” Ava says. 

Sara laughs and kisses her again. "I think baseball is my favorite game too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't mind my dubious anachronism physics. I'm not really sure how they work, but that's okay because they're not real. I hope everyone enjoyed, and requests are open!


End file.
